


And you need one, you see

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Yuuri is a famous songwriter and Victor is a singer that needs him to write a love song. Need I say more?Based off of Sara Bareillies’ Love Song.





	And you need one, you see

**Author's Note:**

> I know that right off the bat this is fairly different from my other fics because it’s one page and quite lengthy. But I think y’all will enjoy it!! :)

Today was another ordinary, boring, sitting at his piano with no inspiration day. Just like every other day. His calendar was filled with empty spaces and boxes labeled as ‘GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET TO WORK!!!’.

He was a ghost writer for people, no matter genre or theme he wrote and they conducted. 

So when Yuuris agent came to him with the proposition that yet another singer needed a song, he was in on the idea until...

”It _has_ to be a love song”

Yuuri flinched, holding his phone close to his ear and sighing heavily. He could feel his blood boiling, like hot magma, under his skin. 

“Why?! You know I’m not good with love songs!”

”You _have_ to write it, Yuuri. You know _I_   don’t make the rules! If you don’t make this song you’re getting extracted from the label.”

That sent a tremor through Yuuris body... he couldn’t lose his job.

The brunet groaned but nodded, “I-I’ll do it just— give me their fucking number.”

It was Victor Nikiforov. The stuck up singer who thought he is so unique because he was born with gray hair when in reality it just made him look older. And he had a big forehead. Yuuri was _pissed_  he was stuck with him, he would’ve rather made another sex song with Christophe Giacometti then work with him. 

_Yuuri: Hello, This is Katsuki Yuuri. I am going to be writing your “love song”_

_Victor Nikiforov: Hello, I am Victor Nikiforov!_

_Yuuri: Do you have any ideas for something_

_Victor Nikiforov: No.... I was kinda hoping you did?_

Yuuri didn’t message back after that, so incredibly frustrated with that buffoon (I) who obviously didn’t have any idea about song writing. All he had was a good voice and a pretty hot face. That was all!

_Victor Nikiforov: Oh no I messed up didn’t I? Sorry :,(_

_Yuuri: Listen, I don’t really want to do this. I’m not particularly good with love songs so how about I just give you a scrap and you change it up a little_

_Victor Nikiforov: But I’m not good with any lyrics!_

_Yuuri: I’m not gonna write you a love song_

And the conversation was over... _again_. 

Yuuri sat at his piano with his forehead against the loud, ivory keys. His let out a frustrated groan and picked up his heavy head, and the pencil and notebook beside him.

 _Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
But breathing gets harder, even I know that_

 _You made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to._

It was.... something! Yuuri smiled slyly but soon frowned when he had realized his phone had been buzzing for the ten minutes he had been thinking. It was _all_  Victor.

_Victor Nikiforov: Omg did I anger you I’m so sorry!_

_Victor Nikiforov: I can just tell my manager that something came up and you couldn’t do it_

_Victor Nikiforov: Mr. Katsuki? I’m really sorry with my deepest regret_

_Yuuri: Shut the fuck up, I’m writing_

_Victor: Oh_

 

 

Yuuri huffed, not angrily but... hesitantly before he decided that he really didn’t need to message back. There was no reason to.

 

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me...

 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today

 

The brunet giggled ecstatically because he was actually writing something! It might not be a good something but it was something and that’s all that Victor needed... right? Was this even considered a love song? Was there anything even remotely love song-ish about this?

 

 

_I learned the hard way_  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

 

 

It jus sounded like him being angry at Victor (for doing basically nothing but following his mangers orders) and his own agent.

 

It didn’t matter now, Yuuri had to finish the rest of this.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

_Victor Nikiforov: Hello! It’s been a few hours now, I wanted to check up on you :) how’re you doing?_

_Yuuri: [Audio file attached]_

_Yuuri: So?_

 

Yuuri waited patiently for Victor to actually open up and listen to the message. It was the rough draft for the song and he was... _nervous_. He usually didn’t get nervous because he knew that whatever he wrote and performed was... good or at least presentable for the listener. 

 

But Victor was different towards Yuuri and his music.

 

He was nice, caring, and not at _all_  as douchey as other artists that he had worked with were. 

 

Victor messaged back a few minutes later. 

 

_Victor Nikiforov: I’m in love???_

_Victor Nikiforov: That was beautiful you have to perform that yourself you can’t just NOT perform your own masterpiece_

_Victor Nikiforov: Please come to my studio and sing that for my album? I’ll give you all the credit you deserve and more please please PLEASE_

_Victor Nikiforov: Yuuri is you decline, so lord help me, I’ll cry and record it and send it to you_

_Victor Nikiforov: It’ll be an it long_

_Yuuri: What’s the address?_

 

And that was how it went for a while, a few months. Yuuri performed the song in he studio (like he had promised) and it went up on Victors album (Life & Love) as Love Song (feat. Katsuki Yuuri). 

 

His fans knew something was up when someone someone else was singing on the album and Victor didn’t do _any_ vocals (which they later found out was his own request, he didn’t want to be anywhere near what he didn’t create).

They went crazy: creating rumors, supporting Yuuri and his music and voice, and hating on him at the same time.

 

Though he didn’t care because his record deal loved it, Victor loved it and he got a boyfriend out of something that wasn’t supposed to be a love song.

(and that still wasn’t)  

 


End file.
